Max Crock
"Half the world is always dark, but because of what my team does that darkness will never spread." - Max after mouthing off to Batman. History Maxwell Wallace Crock was born to Artemis Crock 7 months after Wally West died. A month after Wally died Artemis found out she was pregnant with Max and was overjoyed. After Max was born Artemis moved to Central City in order to let Max be around his grandparents. Artemis, still wanting to be a superhero and wanting Wally’s legacy to live on, decided to train Max if he decided to be a superhero. Of course being raised by a superhero and constantly hearing about her missions he naturally wanted to be a hero. So at the age of 10 he was trained by Artemis and became her sidekick. The two moved back to Gotham and started their crusade on crime. After a month he found out that he had a power that he decided to call Evolutive Adaption and his training was made harsher, to Artemis’ dislike. He was introduced to Zenna Grayson at the age of 11 and the two became friends quickly. Max was making a name for himself in the Justice League and was given access to the inner part of the Hall of Justice at the age of 15. Max and Zen were both later introduced to Denzel Richiott when they were all about 16 and a few months after that the group refounded the Young Justice program, after the idea being brought up by Artemis. Because he had the most experience he was chosen as leader and Zen was Second-in-Command. However when he and Zen started dating Hawk was promoted for security reasons. He is currently 18, leading the team successfully, and is dating Zenna Grayson. Personality While Max gained most of his looks from Wally he is very defiant, just like his mother. Because of this he usually defies The League and the team does many things that should be League problems. Max is very charismatic, however this may be because any problems he faces will usually be adapted to before he faces them, and often is able to inspire the team even when looking at defeat. And because of crime fighting in one of the most crime infested cities in the United States very little scares him. He is often approached by younger superheroes with problems and he does his best to help them. He doesn't smile very often because of the need to be tough in Gotham. Quirks #Max has a nervous tick of constantly cracking his knuckles. #When he is bored he often works on his car or his bike. #While he is a horrible artist he is very skilled at drawing logos for members of the team for their calling cards. Appearance Max looks a lot like his father, inheriting his red hair (however it is more orange-ish) and his general looks. However he gets his brown eyes from Artemis' side of the family. His mouth is usually neutral or in a grimace. His usual civilian clothing involves a lot of hoodies and jeans, however he will rarely wear shorts and t-shirts. Max's Mask.jpg|Max's facemask Max1.jpg|Max's symbol Max.jpg His superhero costume is predominately black with with a little bit of burnt orange, most of it making up the arrow that is his and his mother's logo. His shirt is a black long-sleeved skin-tight shirt with the arrow in the middle of his chest. On his left forearm is a wrist computer. He wears black fatigues that he tucks into his combat boots. He also wears a black mask that covers the bottom half of his face with burnt orange markings on it. He has a belt with quite a few pockets and he carries a knife on his right thigh. Power Evolutive Adaptation: The ability to adapt to one's environment through time, hard work, and harsh conditions. He has not evolved very much but is still very strong for his age. Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat *He has been through harsh training, but only to speed up his rate of learning and adaptation. And through his hard work and training he is a fairly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Superhuman Strength ''' *By adapting to the need to be strong Max is stronger than most meta-humans with superstrength, however he isn't as strong as Superman. '''Tactical Thinking *He often plays strategy games, reads books about warfare, and is given hypothetical questions to figure out in order to make better decisions for the team. Tough Skin *Through his constant training and the beatings he takes his skin is much tougher than most peoples, being about as tough as an Atlantean’s skin. Talking Skills *In what he considered rough conditions he has learned and almost seemingly perfected talking to girls and comprehending what they mean and what they want. Because of this it wasn't hard for his silver tongue to find a way to defuse hostage situations as well. Marksmanship *Max is a very good marksman, claiming to be as good as Artemis was at his age. He is the most skilled with his compound bow however he is very accurate with throwing knifes First Aid *Max is very skilled at first aid, often needing to patch himself up after crime fighting, and is he is able to tell if a bone is broken or fractured very quickly. Weakness Max has the same weaknesses that all humans have however his might be harder to exploit. Weapons/Gadgets *Grappling hook *Titanium knife *10 smoke pellets *Rope *Bandages *Wrist Computer *Rebreather *Compound Bow *A multitude of trick arrows **Exploding arrow **Knock-out gas arrow **Grappling hook arrow **Impact arrow **Explosive arrow that splits into three once shot **Foam arrow that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate its targets **Smoke screen arrow **Fire arrow **Net arrow **Tracker arrow Relationships - Close Friends and Family Artemis Crock - Mother - He loves and cares for her dearly. Zenna Grayson - Girlfriend - He cares for her a lot. Denzel Richiott - Best Friend - They have been friends for around two years and Max trusts him with his life. Category:Young Justice Category:Red's Chars